Picture Perfect
by CatStar
Summary: This is one of my favorite couples :D (and for those of you who know me well, you know what couple I'm talking about ^.~) Ever wondered what a perfect picture would look like? Read and find out....


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that's Digimon, or related to Digimon. The only thing I own in this story is Shingina Matataki, whom you can read more info on in my very first Digific, "A Light of Goodness."  
  
**A/N:** This fic is pretty sweet, but I babble too much in it >.< Sorry, I'll come up with a better fic soon! Hikari and Takeru are 13 in this fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stand a little bit to the side, TK," Hikari instructed to the blonde-haired, blue eyed basketball star. Her hands clenched her camera as she tried to get her friend in a perfect pose for a picture. Taking pictures was her passion. But from the way this session was going, she felt like kicking the basketball he was twirling across the room.  
  
"Hikari," he said through a clenched smile, trying to keep the twirling ball steady on his finger. He stood tall, with a hand on his hip, and trying not to lose the balance of the spinning orange sphere on his right finger. His face hurt, his neck was stiff, and he was getting a cramp in his leg from standing idle for the last twenty minutes. "Hurry up. I can't stay like this. Five more minutes and my face would freeze forever!"  
  
"Okay, okay..." she muttered, putting the camera lens up to her eye. She focused on Takeru's bright smile, and his sky blue and white basketball uniform with the number 13 on it. "Ready? One...."  
  
Takeru's nose twitched as he waited impatiently for Hikari to take the picture of him, Odaiba Junior High's basketball star, for the school year book.  
  
"Two...."  
  
_Uh oh...._he thought, as his nose twitched a familiar twitch again. A cloud of smoke was rising up to his nose, and his finger was cramped up from the ball's pressure on the one side.  
  
"Three!"   
  
_CLICK!  
_  
"A-CHOO!"  
  
The ball flew off his finger and soared up to the ceiling bouncing off of it. It rocketed to the wall of Takeru's bedroom, nearly missing a picture of him from Kindergarten. Hikari and Takeru watched with wide eyes as the ball zoomed back toward them. It's destination? Hikari's nose.  
  
"Kari, watch out!" Takeru yelled and pushed her onto his soft, comfy, dark blue bed. He jumped away to avoid the ball......not long after it whacked him right in the middle of the forehead. He fell backward on his butt on top of an abandoned Nerf ball. It did not help in making the fall any softer. The basketball rolled towards the bedroom door slowly losing its agility.  
  
"TK!" his mother yelled from the kitchen. "What's going on? Are you playing basketball in your room again?"  
  
"Uhh...." he grumbled weakly, trying to get his vision to focus. "I...umm..."  
  
"Everything's fine, Ms. Takaishi!" Hikari shouted back to her. "Takeru...." she said to him frantically. She leaped off the bed and helped her friend up. His dark sapphire eyes almost came into focus, and he looked down at a worried Hikari. _Oh, god, how idiotic..._he thought. _Great job of trying to impress her, Takaishi...._  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, giggling at the incident.  
  
"I guess," he replied, smoothing out his hair, and absentmindedly reaching into his pocket, producing a comb. Immediately, he fixed his gelled hair without thinking, acting just like a younger version of Yamato. "That was close, though," he said, and grinned. "Just promise me, Kari, that you will NOT use that picture in the year book. You got me right when I sneezed."  
  
Her eyes brightened. Takeru's heart started beating faster. He loved the way her eyes sparkled, and reflected the light, just like two crimson stars. She would never guess, but he has liked her ever since the Digital World. He knew he felt a bond between them ever since they were left alone to fight Piedmon. He felt the sense of protection that he felt in his heart. As they grew older, that protection turned into love, and grew deeper when he moved from Kawada to Odaiba. But he could never tell her how he felt...It was just too embarrassing.  
  
Hikari's eyes sparkled. "Oh yeah! The picture!" She removed the digital camera from around her neck and she and Takeru looked to see how the picture turned out. Takeru was a blue and white blur with blonde hair, toppling off to the side with his mouth wide open, and his face scrunched up. The basketball also was an orange blur, shooting off from his fingers and into the left diagonal of the picture. The thing that really made the two explode with laughter was the look of Takeru's face.  
  
"T...T-TK!! You look like you swallowed a lemon!" Hikari exclaimed, and fell on top of his bed. She rolled around it, clutching her stomach in humor.  
  
Takeru blushed and faked the hurt look on his face. "Oh, thanks a lot. I save you from an invading rocket basketball that was about to rearrange your face, and now you're making fun of me!"  
  
Hikari couldn't say anything. In reply, she sat up, opened her mouth wide, and scrunched up her face. She crossed her eyes: Her imitation of Takeru's picture.  
  
He doubled over laughter. "I do NOT look like that! I'm way better-looking!" he joked.  
  
Hikari's face turned back to normal, and she grinned. _Ooh...How cute...The great Takaishi/Ishida ego.... _"Wanna bet?" She picked up her digital camera with the picture of a blurry Takeru right in the back of it. Making it face him, she scrunched up her face in wrinkles as she did before. Both of them fell off the bed, flooding in laughter. This was because even though she was a girl, she was the splitting image of the picture.  
  
As soon as she recovered, she giggled and said. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Her crimson eyes brightened up. "Why don't we take a break for a while? We could take a walk somewhere or something..."  
  
Takeru smiled at the chance to be alone with her. Every time he tried to hang out with her privately, Daisuke would barge in. "Sounds great. I need exercise after being cramped up in the same position for twenty minutes."  
  
Hikari nodded. "Okay, I'll call my house and tell my family where I'll be." She picked up the phone in his room, while Takeru ran out the door to his mom in the kitchen. As Hikari dialed her phone number, she could hear Takeru's voice down the hall. "Mom! Kari and I are going out for a while, okay?"  
_  
Brrring....brrrinnngg...brrri-  
_  
"Hello?" an voice answered the Yagami's phone. Hikari frowned. It wasn't Taichi or her mom or dad.  
  
"Umm...hello? Is...is Taichi there?" Hikari replied carefully.  
  
"Oh, hey Hikari!" said the voice.  
  
"Yamato!" she realized with relief. She had thought that she had dialed the wrong number....Or worse, her family was killed, or taken captive by an alien invasion, and they were doing experiments on them. "What are you doing over there?"  
  
"Tai invited me over," he replied. "You wanna talk to him?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"Okay, hold on....Hey, Taichi! Your sister want to talk to you!" Then..."Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Taichi," she greeted her older brother.  
  
"Hey kid, what's up?" he answered cheerfully.  
  
"Takeru and I are taking a break from taking pictures for the year book," she said. "We're going out, probably taking a walk in the park, or go to a movie or, get a pizza or something. I just thought you'd like to know, so that you wouldn't worry about me if you called and we weren't here."  
  
Taichi smiled on the other line. _ Just like Hikari....Always thinking about other people..._ "Okay, thanks Kari. I'll tell mom and dad."  
  
"Okay!" she said. "Bye, Tai!"  
  
" 'Later, squirt." _Click.  
_  
Just then, Takeru came in the room, looking at her with bright blue eyes. Hikari's heart started beating faster, just looking in those eyes of his. Immediately, she shook it off. "You ready?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, and they both walked out of the apartment into the city streets of Odaiba.  
  
*********************  
  
"So, what did Kari want?" Yamato asked Taichi after he hung up with her.  
  
Taichi shrugged. "Nothing much. Just wanted to tell me that she's going somewhere with TK."  
  
Yamato raised an eyebrow. _Takeru? Going somewhere with Hikari? As in...._ "As in a date?" he inquired his friend.  
  
Taichi frowned. "Not really...They always go out together."   
  
"Yeah, but it's usually with Daisuke and everybody," Yamato pointed out, looking in the refrigerator in the kitchen. He took out a soda and opened it up with a "POP!". "It's just going to be those two."  
  
Taichi's brown eyes glimmered as he tried to recall the conversation with his little sister. "She just said something about going to the movies....and then pizza...." An additional spark of light entered the brown-haired, brown-eyed teenager. "But...we wouldn't know it was a date or not if we just sit here, thinking..."  
  
Yamato looked at him, his azure eyes twinkling. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
Taichi grinned. "I think I'm thinking what you're thinking."  
  
"Great! Let's-"  
  
"Hold on," interrupted Taichi. He disappeared down the hall of the apartment for a couple of seconds and into Hikari's room. Finally, he came out, carrying a silver camera in his hands. Yamato finished his drink and nodded his approval, and Taichi nodded back. Then, they too, disappeared out the door, into the streets of Odaiba.  
  
************************  
  
"Smile, TK, smile!" Hikari shouted in the basketball courts at Odaiba Park. Takeru's, blonde hair blew in the gentle breeze as he zoomed across the courts, dribbling his basketball at a high speed. The pizza parlor was full, and the movie theater wasn't playing any of the movies they wanted to see, so they decided to take a walk in the nice, fresh grass of their nearest park. That's when Takeru spotted the basketball courts with a lonely basketball sitting right in the middle, and they both agreed to shoot the pictures of him there.  
  
"How can I smile when I'm playing basketball?" he asked her, as she took a picture of him making a foul shot. _ I should make up for that idiotic attempt to save her from the Great Invading Basketball, _he thought. The ball bounced on the rim of the hoop, and when in with a swish. He then grabbed the ball, and jumped up to dunk it in again.  
  
_He looks good like that, _Hikari though, snapping pictures._ Pretty cute...Actually...now that I think about it....he's always cute...._She frowned and put the camera down, looking at the teenager with her regular eyesight.  
  
"Hikari?" Takeru asked. He grabbed the basketball and walked toward her, worry lines creasing his forehead. "Are you okay?"  
  
_Wait..._she thought. _ Why all of a sudden I think he's cute? I can't think my best friend is cute, can I? I mean...  
_  
"Hikari..." he said again, waving a hand in front of her face. "Are you okay?"  
  
She blinked. "What? Oh, yeah...I'm fine," she replied, finding herself looking deep into his intense eyes. "I'm just...I...." she said weakly, blushing. It's those eyes of his! she thought dizzily, with his face just inches away from hers.   
  
Takeru blushed at the beautiful figure of a girl standing in front of him. The sun shimmered down from the sky, making her brown hair glow. He coughed, breaking the spell. "Well, I guess we should do more shooting, huh?" he said awkwardly, grinning and dribbling the basketball back to the court.  
  
"More shooting...." Hikari muttered, reaching for her camera again. "Right...."  
  
***************************  
  
Taichi and Yamato walked into the dark movie theater, looking for a certain young couple in the rows of the room. They've already went to the pizza parlor, but have failed in seeing them. There were too many people, but Hikari's striking pink outfit and Takeru's white hat would have made them easy to pick out.  
  
"Taichi," Yamato whispered, as they walked down the aisle, surveying every seat. "Are you sure she's here?"  
  
"I'm positive," he whispered back. "She's been wanting to see _My True Love_ since the day she saw the previews of it. She's gotta be around here somewhere."  
  
Yamato frowned as he followed his friend around the dark theater. He knew Takeru would never in his life see something called _My True Love._ He looked up to the screen, and saw a couple of dancing soda cups and popcorn. A film with a smiley face walked up and put itself in its little machine. It meant that the movie's previews were about to start, and then, the movie itself.   
  
"Yamato!" Taichi whispered suddenly. "Look! I think I found them!" He pointed towards the front. Two people were sitting down, one with a white hat and a girl. White Hat had his arm around her.   
  
Yamato went up and sat behind them, and Taichi followed. Both of them watched the couple as intently as everyone was watching the movie. Taichi's eyes hurt from the big screen approximately ten feet in front of him. The leg he had up on the chair of who he thought was Hikari was starting to cramp up. Wincing, he tried to lift it up from the seat, very slowly. Unfortunately, he slipped, and his leg came hurtling quickly to the ground.  
  
"OUCH!" he yelled. Pain traveled up his leg.  
  
"SHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" tons of people hissed.  
  
White Hat turned around. "Be quiet!" he grumbled. "We're trying to watch the movie!"  
  
Yamato took one look at this old man's gray hair, angry green eyes, and wrinkles. "You're not Takeru and Hikari..." he realized. He turned to his friend. "Taichi, come on, let's get out. They're not here."  
  
Limping, Taichi got up and Yamato followed. _So, _Taichi thought. _If they're not getting pizza, and they're not here, then where are they? The park...? _  
  
"Taichi?" a familiar girl's voice asked in the aisle they were passing.  
  
"Yamato?" said another one, curiously.  
  
Another one of them popped up, a smile on her face. "Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
Yamato recognized this bubbly, spirited girl as his best friend, Shingina Matataki. "Shingina? Is that you?"  
  
"And it's Mimi and me, too," a softer voice said, standing up. Her other friend stood up, and the guys instantly recognized the pink, starry hair of Mimi Tachikawa, and the warm, inviting smile of Sora Takenouchi, Taichi's girlfriend.  
  
"Let's talk outside," Taichi suggested.  
  
In a minute they were blinded by the bright, white light of the building's lobby. Fresh popcorn was being made, and as always, there was a line for the refreshments and movie tickets.  
  
"It IS you guys!" Mimi said happily, just as energetic as Shingina was. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Better yet, what are you doing here, watching _My True Love_?" Shingina asked, tucking a strand of wavy black hair behind her ear.. "I didn't think it was your style, Yamato."  
  
He blushed. "Well, I..."  
  
"And you, Taichi," Sora stated, taking his hand. "It's not your style, either. I wanted you to see it with me, but no chick flicks for you, remember?"  
  
"I...uh..." Taichi stammered, turning red, as a frown decreased Sora's smile. "We...we were..."  
  
"TK and Kari were going somewhere and we thought it was a date, so we were checking out all the places we thought they'd be," Yamato quickly explained.  
  
The girls looked at each other. "Well, if you're off on a chase, we might as well follow," Shingina said, smiling. "We have nothing better to do. The movie started out stupid, anyway."  
  
"And..." Mimi said, her eyes shinning, "I wouldn't mind seeing Takeru and Hikari on their first date, either!"  
  
*****************************  
  
"That's good, Takeru!" Hikari exclaimed, taking one last photo. "Okay, great, I think I have more than enough pictures to look at for the yearbook."  
  
Takeru panted, and sweat trickled down his face. He reached for the towel Hikari held out for him, and practically dropped on the bench. Taking a sip of water that Hikari got for him, he watched as she clicked through all the shots she'd taken.  
  
"That one looks good," he said, referring to a picture that had him dunking a basket.  
  
"Yeah well...." Hikari said, absentmindedly, flipping through her shots. "You look good in every picture..."  
  
Takeru blinked. "What?"  
  
Hikari looked up, realizing what she'd just said. "Oh. I mean...Um...every picture looks great. I can't decide which one we should use," she said quickly, hoping that her face wasn't as red as a tomato.  
  
She continued flipping through the pictures of the blonde-haired boy in a blue basketball shirt. The cycle was broken when she finally found a picture that was not of Takeru, but of Sora and Taichi. Her memory flickered back to that moment. She was just walking in the living room, when Taichi wanted her to get a picture of the couple. She didn't know why, but now, she looked at the picture with more interest.  
  
_Look at them,_ she thought happily, almost envily. _They look so happy...With Taichi's arm around her....Look at the sparkles in her eyes. They look so much in love....._She sighed. _I wish I could feel like this....  
_  
"Penny for your thoughts, Kari," Takeru said quietly, observing the calm, serene look on the girl's face. It was so angelic and beautiful, Takeru didn't know how he couldn't faint every time Hikari walked in a room.  
  
She looked up. "Oh...sorry, I'm just looking at the picture of Taichi and Sora I took yesterday." She angled it so he could see.  
  
He nodded, and actually smiled. "They look so happy..."  
  
"They're in love," Hikari supplied, looking back at the picture of the smiling couple. "You can tell just by looking at the picture. It radiates from them."  
  
Takeru grinned. "Well...like they always say....A picture's worth a thousand words..." He looked at his hands. "And...that if you love somebody so deeply...anyone can tell. It shimmers, and it shines brightly....Like you, Hikari," he finished, blushing.  
  
Hikari was at a loss of words. If they weren't in such a situation, she'd come back at him with a cool, funny, remark. But there was something about the way he said that. Something that reflected off of him, just like the way the stream of emotion reflected off the picture of Taichi and Sora.  
  
"I...umm..." Hikari said weakly, as Takeru laid his beautiful, dark sapphire eyes on her.  
  
Takeru looked at her one last time. Without thinking, he did what he's been wanting to do for a long time. He bent down, and gently kissed her on her lips.  
  
He gulped, realizing what he'd done. "Um...sorry..." he mumbled. He could see that he had ruined his friendship with her forever. "I...think I better go.." he muttered, getting up.  
  
Hikari found her voice. "No! Wait, TK." She got up, too. "I've...I've been...waiting for you to do that..." she said quietly. "For a long time..."  
  
Takeru couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Really...?"  
  
Hikari nodded. "That time you protected me....from Piedmon....you'd do anything to protect me. It was like...protecting me was your destiny. I liked that....You shined, Takeru.....And I knew you'd always be there for me..."  
  
"Of course, I would always be there for you!" Takeru exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her close. "Hikari, I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Not now, not ever. Just like in that picture of Taichi and Sora. He has his arm around her, vowing that he'll always be there for her...Just like I'll always be there for you, because I love..." His eyes widened at what he was going to say. "...you..."  
  
Hikari's eyes were widened with shock and love. "I...love you too, Takeru..." she said softly, pulling him into another gentle kiss.  
  
************************  
  
Meanwhile, the five older teenagers were watching them. The girls had tears in their eyes, as they watched their younger friends embrace. Sora walked over quietly to Taichi, careful not to disturb Takeru and Hikari, who were approximately 15 feet away from them.  
  
She put her arms around his waist. "What are you waiting for?" she said.  
  
"Yeah, do it before they break," Yamato replied, from the back of a tree.  
  
In a click, Taichi used the camera to capture the moment of Hikari's and Takeru's first kiss forever. The Polaroid spit out the picture, and all five friends crowded to look. In an instant, they felt the emotion of love float out of the picture, and into the bright golden sun.  
  
"How cute..." Mimi murmured. Shingina and Yamato nodded in agreement.  
  
"They look so perfect..." Sora commented, tightening her arms around her boyfriend's waist.  
  
He put his arm around her, and kissed her forehead, still looking at the picture he just took of the loving couple. "Yeah," he answered. "Picture perfect."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? Love it? Hate it? Please review, and flames are welcome ^.^ Bye!  



End file.
